


Stay Right Here

by taylortimeless



Category: Wentworth - Fandom
Genre: Ballie, Bisexual, F/F, Fridget, Gay, Lesbian, Wentworth - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-27
Updated: 2019-06-03
Packaged: 2020-03-20 15:38:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18995557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taylortimeless/pseuds/taylortimeless
Summary: Bea and Franky go on a mini vacation during a semester break to a nearby Beachtown. Bea meets a woman named Allie who she gets feelings for.





	1. Chapter 1

Palm trees towered along the sides of the streets. The beach front graced them with a gorgeous view. Bea stared out at it, lost in thought. “YOU STUPID BITCH! HOW DARE YOU PLAN A BEACH TRIP WITHOUT CHECKING WITH ME FIRST!!” Harry’s voice rung through her head.

“Hey Red, anybody home?!” Franky asked breaking Bea out of her thoughts. Bea looked over at Frankie putting on a smile. “Yeah Franks, I was just...thinking.” Bea replies. She and Franky had decided to go on a mini vacation to a beach town that was a few hours away for the semester break. She hadn’t told her boyfriend Harry until last minute which angered him. 

They had ended up getting into a huge argument which didn’t go well as usually. He was always like that. Bea wasn’t sure how she felt about him anymore. Whenever she kissed him she felt dead inside. There was no spark. Not because of how mean he was, but she knew it was something more to it. For now, she wouldn’t think of that. She was going to have fun on this trip.

*********  
“Look at this place, it’s gorgeous!!” Franky shouted when they had pulled up to the beach house. They had a perfect view of the beach. The sun casted an orange glow on the land as it set in the far horizon. Bea felt relaxed when she heard the sound of the ocean in the distance. “We’re going to have a fucking ball Red! And we’re getting laid!” Franky smiled looking over at some of the girls in the distance at the beach. 

“Like hell I am! I’m with Harry and besides I’m not into...girls!” Bea said as her face turned red. Franky was amused by her reaction. “Shit Red, you’re blushing!” Franky laughed. “Shut up!” Red replied still hiding a blush, playfully elbowing Franky. 

**********  
Franky’s uncle’s Beach House was gorgeous. Everything seemed so new and expensive. When they had gotten settled, Bea lied down on the king sized bed. She glanced up at the ceiling, taking in the atmosphere. It was so peaceful here. She wished she could stay forever. 

She suddenly heard a knock on her door causing her to jump up. “Easy Red! I was just wondering if you wanted to catch a movie at the drive in tonight? I hear they’re playing The Creeper!” Red’s eyes widened at this. Not many horror films scared her but just by looking at the previews this one looked like it might. Still it looked like it would be a lot of fun so she decided to go. 

*******  
Cars filled the parking lot in front of the giant screen. College students flooded the parking lot. It took them forever to find a spot. “For fucks sake it’s about time!” Franky cried turning off the car. Franky rushed out of the car to get snacks. The previews for the movie hadn’t even started yet so some people were playing music. 

Bea smiles when she recognized one of the songs. It was Dionysus by The Buttertones. Bea suddenly craved some nachos so she decided to head over to the concession stand. On her way there the music grew closer and she was able to make out the lyrics. She sung along. “Where you going? Don’t go na na na…” she sang under her breath. 

A movie trailer started playing which caught Bea’s attention. She wasn’t paying attention to where she she was walking. She suddenly bumped into someone. “Oh shit, I’m sorry. I didn’t mean—“ Bea was at a loss for words when she looked into the most enchanting blue eyes that she had ever seen. The young woman had long blonde hair and the most beautiful smile. 

Wait, was her heart beating? Why was she suddenly nervous? The woman wore a tie dye t-shirt that had been tied above her stomach and a pair of blue shorts. “Hi there..” The woman said with a flirtatious look in her eyes that made Bea want to melt. Bea blushes instantly shaking this thought away. She wasn’t sure why she was feeling like this. 

“H-hi” She stuttered back. The woman chuckled at her nervousness. “I’m Allie Novak” She said holding out her hand. Bea stares at it for a moment before taking the girl’s hand in her own. She suddenly felt butterflies in her stomach. It was as though a jolt of electricity shot through her. Allie’s hand was so soft. 

“I’m Bea Smith.” Bea blushed. What were these feelings? Allie lightly rubbed her thumb against Bea’s hand which made her heart race. “Well Bea…” Allie began, saying her name with flirty emphasis. “You’re adorable.” This made Bea blush even more. She wasn’t sure what made her say this but she suddenly replied “And you’re pretty beautiful...gorgeous...I mean uhh...fuck!” Bea cursed. 

Allie chuckled at this. She was about to speak again when a guy suddenly appeared next to Allie causing them to break contact. He put his arm around Allie making her suddenly stiffen. Bea wasn’t sure why this bothered her. “Hey babe, who’s this?” The guy asked looking Bea over. Bea could have sworn he looked at her in disgust. 

“Hey hun this is Bea. Bea, this is Jake” Allie introduced true two almost disappointedly. “Well uh...nice to meet you uhh…Bea.” He replied. “Likewise” Bea said unenthusiastically. “Let’s go babe. I don’t want to miss the previews” Jake said already walking away. Bea wasn’t sure why she felt sad. “Hey, I’ll be at the beach tomorrow night. Maybe we’ll run into each other again.” Allie said with a mischievous smile. 

“Y-Yeah.” Was all Bea could manage to get out. Allie ran her hand up Bea’s arm making the her shiver. Her touch was delicate. “Goodbye Bea...” Allie whispered. “Holy fuck Red! Whose got you like this?!” Franky’s voice sounded out of the blue as she walked up. Bea turned around but Allie had disappeared as though she were a ghost.

Bea was in a daze. She wasn’t sure why her heart was beating so fast. Later that night, as she and Franky watched the movie a certain blonde haunted the darkest corners of her mind.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bea and Franky go to the beach. Bea runs into a certain blonde that she can’t seem to get off of her mind.

“I ought to come over there and beat the fuck out of you!” Harry growled over the phone. Bea sighed shaking her head. It was 9 in the morning. She wasn’t in the mood for Harry and his threats. Not that she was ever in the mood for them. 

He was still upset about her going on the trip with Franky. He went on and on about it which caused Bea to tune him out sending her thoughts elsewhere. She began thinking of a certain blonde. She smiled to herself. 

Why was she thinking about her so much? Why was she blushing? “BEA?! Do you hear me? ARE YOU FUCKING LISTE—“ “Hey Red? Breakfast is ready!” Franky shouted from downstairs. “Sorry Harry, gotta go!” Bea said quickly before hanging up. She was sure this made him even more mad and she would hear about it later. 

************  
Franky and Bea gazed out at the water on the white sand beach. The scenery was to die for. The water sparkles under the sun. “Hey Red?” Franky asked in a curious tone. “Yeah?” Bea replied escaping from her thoughts. 

“Why’ve ya been acting so weird? Ever since last night you’ve been sort of not all there.” Bea wasn’t sure why she felt suddenly nervous. “No I haven’t.” Bea lied. Franky looked at her, not buying it. “Is it Harry? I swear to God if Harry threatened you again I’ll rip his di—“ “No Franky. It isn’t Harry. I’m fine.” Bea replied wanting to change the subject. 

Franky lowers her sunglasses, studying Bea. Bea grows uncomfortable under her gaze. A small smile tugs at the corner of Franky’s lips. “Holy fuck I know that look! You li—“ A beach ball suddenly hit Franky in the face. 

“Oi! Sorry mate!” A young man said jogging up to them. Franky kicked the beach ball sending the man running after it. Franky and Bea broke into a fit of laughter. “S0rRy mAtE” Franky said mocking his voice causing Bea to laugh even more. 

***********  
They had decided to stay on the beach all day. Bea would be lying if she said she wasn’t happy about this because a certain blonde was running through her thoughts. Fires were lit in pits on the beach. Large groups of young adults sat around them. 

Bea and Franky were walking up along the beach. Franky found a cute girl that caught her eye so she went over to talk. Her name was Lee Radcliffe and she happened to be a nurse at Wentworth prison.

Bea felt awkward when they started making out so she excused herself. She hated being the third wheel. As she walked along the beach she heard the sound of beautiful laughter. She looked up seeing Allie sitting in front of the fire with a Jake and a group of friends a few feet away. Her heart rate sped. 

The light from the flames gave her face a haunting yet beautiful glow. Allie’s eyes suddenly found Bea’s and her face lit up. There it was again. That beautiful smile that seemed to make Bea’s heart melt. “Hey Bea! Come over here!” Allie greeted her motioning for her to come over and sit on the other side of her. 

“I’m fucking beat! I’m heading inside!” Jake announced getting up and stumbling away. He was clearly drunk. Bea made her way over to Allie sitting next to her. Allie introduced Bea to her friends Maxine, Bridget, and Kevin. Allie’s friends were extremely nice. 

They roasted marshmallows and told funny stories around the fire. After a while Allie’s friends went inside one by one leaving Allie and Bea alone. “Alone at last” Allie said teasingly causing Bea to blush. Bea stared into the fire, too nervous to meet the blonde’s gaze. 

“Whatcha thinking about stranger?” Allie giggled leaning closer to Bea. “Me? Oh nothing! Nothing at all!” Bea lied. She could feel her heart racing. Finally giving in she met the girl’s gaze only to realize they were sitting very close. “Sure you are.” Allie replied back playfully biting her lip. “Hey Bea?” “Y-Yeah?” Bea asked noticing that they were even closer and the girl’s lips were only a few inches away from her. 

What was this spell that the girl had over Bea? The sweet scent of vanilla invaded Bea’s nostrils. “Do I make you nervous?” Allie asked with a smirk. Bea’s face turned completely red at the question. Bea suddenly snapped out of this spell pulling back. “What? No! Why would you make me nervous?” Bea asked trying to play it off. 

She was confused. Why did she get butterflies when she was around this girl? What was it about her? Allie quirked an eyebrow. “Liar!” She laughed playfully pushing Bea into the sand. “Fuck!” Bea laughed. Allie straddled her pinning her to the ground. “Liar Liar pants on fire!” Allie laughed tickling Bea’s sides causing Bea to burst with laughter. 

“Okay okay! Fine! I confess!” Bea cried out nearly tearing up from so much laughter. “You confess to what?” Allie asked continuing to tickle her. “Y-you m-make me nervous!” Bea laughed. Allie suddenly stopped but stayed where she was. Bea’s laughter subsided and she gazed up at the blonde. 

God Allie was gorgeous. Wait, did she already say that? Allie looked down at her with smile slowly leaning in. Bea could have pushed her off but she didn’t want to. She felt bad for wanting this. What about Harry? Allie’s band softly caressed the sides of Bea’s face. She loved how gentle her touch was. 

Bea stared at Allie’s lips which looked all the more inviting. Allie began leaning in when they were suddenly interrupted. “Fuck red! I didn’t know you were into girls and right here on the beach?” Franky laughed. 

Bea quickly snapped out of her trance moving Allie off of her and quickly standing to her feet. Allie looked slightly disappointed by this but wore a mischievous grin. When Bea got up she noticed Franky standing there with her arm around Lee and a smug grin. “We were just playing around!” Bea lied. 

“Like hell you were!” Franky chuckled. Lee giggled at this as well. “What’s your name blondie?” Franky asked. “Allie!” Allie greeting holding out her hand for Franky to shake. Frank shook her hand but lightly ran her thumb along it. “Nice to meet you Allie.” Franky winked. God she was such a flirt. Bea rolled her eyes at this. 

“Hey Red, we’re heading back to the house. Do you want to come?” Franky asked. Bea didn’t want to go, but she decided it would be best. “Sure!” Bea replied. “Hey, I know you guys don’t really know me but my boyfriend’s drunk and I don’t really want to be around him when he’s—“ “of course you can stay over blondie. Mi casa su casa.” Franky interrupted. 

Bea couldn’t believe her ears. But a small part of her was happy. She felt guilty because of Harry. “Great...only if that’s okay with you Bea.” Allie said stepping close to her. “Y-Yeah. Why wouldn’t it be?” Bea asked trying to look relaxed. “Yay!” Allie said cheerfully giving Bea that beautiful smile that made her heart race. 

Lee began kissing Franky’s neck eventually lightly biting her earlobe and whispering something in her ear. Whatever it was it made Franky bit her lip. “Fuck...See you guys inside….or tomorrow morning...fuck!” Franky cried as she and Lee rushed towards the house. “Oooo looks like someone’s getting laid tonight!” Allie said lasciviously. 

“Who? M-Franky! Yes! Of course Franky! That she is!” Bea stammered. Allie giggled at this running a hand up Bea’sarm giving her chills. “Who did you think I meant?” Allie asked raising her eyebrow with a mischievous smirk forming on the corners of her lips. 

“Guess we should head inside then!” Bea said changing the subject before she’d turn to jello. As they walked up toward the beach house, Bea’s thoughts were racing a million miles per minute. Allie was going to be sleeping over tonight. Bea totally wasn’t nervous. Why would she be nervous? It was no big deal. She was with Harry. She totally didn’t have feelings for the blonde even though she could feel the butterflies in her stomach when Allie glanced over at her with a smile. 

“Fuck!” Bea thought. She really was under the girl’s spell.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys like the story so far! Feedback is appreciated!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Allie sleeps over and Bea continues to question her feelings.

“We have a spare bedroom that you can sleep in if you—“ “FUCK YES FRANKY! OH FUCK!” Lee screamed from upstairs interrupting Bea. Allie had a smirk on her face and Bea’s face had turned as red as a tomato. 

“There’s a patio...if you’d like to go out on th-there.” Bea stammered. Bea motioned Allie to follow her out which she willingly did. She looked as though she were trying to not to laugh. 

******  
Bea took in the beautiful ocean breeze. The night was peaceful. She loved looking out on the beach at night. It was so beautiful. The stars twinkled from above. “Thanks for letting me stay the night.” Allie suddenly said breaking Bea out of her thoughts. “It’s not a problem. I don’t mind.” Bea replied looking up at the blonde. 

There it was again. The butterflies. Every time Bea was that smile she wanted to melt. She wasn’t sure why. It couldn’t be because she was attracted to her. She totally wasn’t. Allie must have noticed that she was staring because she seemed curious now. “Bea…” Allie began.

“Yes?” Bea asked swallowing nervously. “You’re staring.” Allie said teasingly. Bea quickly looked away nervously. “Oh s-Sorry. I didn’t mean—“ “Don’t apologize. I am pretty cute aren’t I?” Allie said playfully making Bea chuckle. “Yeah you are!” Bea replied before she even realized what she said. Allie looked surprised by this at first but this soon turned into a sly smirk. 

She stood up from her chair moving over to where Bea was. Bea was staring at her lap. She didn’t want to look up in fear of getting lost in those blue orbs. “Bea…” Allie whispered giving Bea chills. Bea finally looked up at the girl who was smiling down at her. “What are you doing?” Bea asked feeling as though she were under the girl’s spell. 

Allie climbed on top of Bea, straddling her. Fuck! What was going on? Bea could feel her heart racing. How was all of this already happening? She barely knew the girl. Allie cupped Bea face softly rubbing her thumb along her cheek. Her touch felt amazing. 

Bea would be lying if she said she didn’t want to stay in this spot forever. “You’re pretty quiet. Nothing to say?” Allie giggled. Bea stares back at the girl completely in awe. The scent of vanilla flooded her nostrils. Allie flashed her that beautiful smile she loved so much. 

Allie began moving closer. Their lips were only a few inches away when Bea suddenly stopped. “I can’t! I’m with Harry. I can’t.” She said quickly. “Besides I’m not gay.” Bea blurted. Allie raised an eye brow. “Really?” She asked looking as though she wasn’t buying it. Suddenly, Bea heard her phone go off. “That’s probably him now. I should go to bed.” Bea said. 

Allie sighed in defeat, getting off of her. Bea pulled out her phone reading the caller ID. It was Harry. “I’m sorry I have to take this.” Bea said answering the phone and going back in the house. 

************  
Bea lied awake that night staring up at the ceiling. Her thoughts were running rampant. She had gotten off the phone with Harry who to no surprise was still pissed about her going on this mini vacation. She felt bad about walking out on Allie like that, but she needed to think. 

She couldn’t seem to get rid of the thought of almost kissing Allie. The truth was that she liked it. She felt guilty. Both she and Allie had boyfriends. Harry would kill her if he knew what almost happened. She started thinking about if she’d ever been attracted to Harry. 

Sure they had their good times, but when she would have sex with him, there was always something that just didn’t feel right. She wasn’t sure what it was. This is what worried her. She hadn’t dated a lot of guys in her life but when she looked back on it all of the relationships seemed off. 

Her mind went back to Allie. Those perfect lips and that smile. Her playful personality. Her positive energy. She couldn’t help but smile to herself thinking about the blonde. A small part of her wondered if she was still awake. Bea’s eventually grew heavy and she drifted off to sleep. 

**********  
Bea and Harry sat in a dark car overlooking the town below. A slow song played softly on the radio. Harry had his arm around Bea. “Where are you tonight?” He asked. “What?” Bea asked confused. Hardy laughed at this. 

“You’re acting distant.” Harry said. “I’m sorry, I just have a lot on my mind with school and stuff.” Bea lied. “Well let me take it off of your mind.” Harry replied leaning in. She could smell the smell of his body spray which she found nauseating. He began kissing her. At first it felt rough but the kiss seemed to soften. Even the smell of his body spray seemed to go away. Instead the familiar scent of vanilla replaced it. 

She was actually enjoying the kiss. When she opened her eyes she was looking right back at Allie. Her eyes widened in shock. “How about now?” Allie asked smiling seductively at her. Bea couldn’t believe her eyes. 

*********  
Bea quickly shot awake. It took her a moment to take in her surroundings. The bedroom at the beach house. Right. That’s where she was. Sunlight crept through the window. She smelled food. Someone was cooking breakfast. She heard humming coming from downstairs. 

Whatever they were humming sounded beautiful. She knew it wasn’t Franky because Franky didn’t hum when she cooked. Bea climbed out of bed making her way downstairs. The heavenly aroma of the breakfast food was getting stronger. When she came down she spotted Allie in the kitchen cooking with her back turned. 

She realized that she was wearing Bea’s blue shirt. Bea blushes at this. Hearing footsteps Allie turned around. “Good morning sleepy head.” Allie beamed. Was this a dream? If so, Bea didn’t want to wake up. “I didn’t have anything to sleep in so I borrowed your shirt. Franky and Lee went out to breakfast so it’s just us.” Allie said with a smile. Bea could feel her heart racing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you’re liking it so far.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys like the story so far. Comments are appreciated!
> 
> Also not sure why it says 1/1 but there will definitely be more chapters lol


End file.
